Adventure 02: Telling the Parents
by Pohatu
Summary: This story takes place after the battle with MaloMyotismon. The parents of some of the children want to move and seperate the Digidestined, so it's up to the kids in order to convince 'em. R&R!


Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter of another fanfic I got started on while I was away from the internet this weekend. Do you have ANY idea how much of a pain it is to have a computer right there in your lap...BUT NO INTERNET! It's torture. Anyway, enjoy!

The day was like any other Summer Vacation day: Davis had called Kari about four times just that morning, each time asking her if she wanted to go to the beach with him, just those two, but the Child of Light had refused Davis each and every time...politely, of course. Tai was still sleeping, even though it was nearly time for lunch! Wow, college must've really been draining for the poor Chosen Child to wear the Crest of Courage. Matt's band, unlike their previous plans of splitting up after their teen years were behind them, were planning yet ANOTHER concert tour. Trust me, being best friends to Davis, information like this becomes common to you due to the fact that Davis' sister, Jun, was the president of four fan clubs to Matt. Ugh, does that girl have NO life at all? As for TK, well, he was starting to follow in his mother's footsteps, although I personally think that he might be a bit more successful than his mom had been at this point. The reason for this assumption on my part is due to the fact that he was chronicling our adventures in the Digital World, both the original group and the next group, which obviously included me; Ken Ichigouji.

Ever since I had told my parents of Wormmon, it's as if I had knocked down a wall between them and myself. They suddenly realized why I had disappeared all those times since starting to act more kind, and they also gave me a bit more leeway with my grades, even though they had already decided to take me out of the private school I had been at before. Yup, that's right; next school year, I would be going to school with the rest of my friends, the group that had managed to topple me as the Digimon Emperor and had even defeated the likes of MaloMyotismon...with help from kids around the world, of course. Little did we know that our adventures still weren't over at this point. If I had known what was coming back when I had first seen that Digivice fly out of Sam's computer...I would've turned and left the room, never coming back in.

Now, unlike what would probably be considered for a 'boy genius', I wasn't at my home studying for the next school year. In fact, it was quite the contrary; I was at the soccer field, trying to teach Davis a few more moves so that when we were on the same soccer team next year, the teamwork would be a bit easier between us. Davis was already starting to pant a little bit in exhaustion, the goggles that he still wore after our personal Digital Adventures keeping the sweat from flowing into his eyes as he prepared himself for another assault from me. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at how determined he looked, as if he was thinking that he was actually going to get the ball from me on this maneuver...even though I had already used it on him five times in the past fifeteen minutes! With a simple shrug, I gave the ball a light kick and started charging forward, about to kick it up to prepare it for spiral kick that some had said would break the nets one of these days...when I heard both Davis' and my own D-Terminals going off. Davis, apparently not noticing like I had, broke into a sprint and did his slide-tackle, kicking the ball loose from my feet and across the field, where it just barely rolled into the goal.

Tossing a slightly annoyed glance at the Chosen of Miracles, I walked off the field and picked up my D-Terminal, flipping the lid open and tapping a couple of buttons so that the latest email came up. Unfortunately, at that same time, Davis decided to lumber up, his hands on his head as he looked at me. "Ken, what happened out there? It looked like you were about to take my head off with that ball, but then you lost your concentration and glanced over here." I rolled my eyes and reached into his gym bag with one hand, searching around a little bit before pulling out his D-Terminal and tossing it up to him, which he just barely caught and flipped the lid open, letting a sound that resembled an 'Oooh'. I may be his best friend, but I think I can honestly say he has got to be the most dense kid around, save for maybe TK when it came to how Kari felt about him. I read through the email once more before closing the lid and slipping the D-Terminal back into my gym bag, Davis doing the same a solid ten seconds later. "Well, guess we better get over there, huh Kenny Boy?" I twitched a little bit as he called me that, pulling off my soccer cleats as he laughed about it...until he saw I was holding one up in a semi-serious manner of looking like I was about to crack him over the head with it.

"Call me that again, Davis, and the spikes on your head won't be pointing outward for too much longer." Davis gulped after he heard me say this, quickly taking off his own cleats and switching them out for his normal shows, me following suit a couple seconds later. Hey, just because he's my friend doesn't mean I can't be a little mean to him, right? He has to grow up someday!

Davis and myself jogged toward the direction of the Kamiya residence, until a rather...unusual? odor floated to my nose, coming directly from Davis. I tilted my head over and grabbed his shoulder, bringing myself to a halt so that he was brought to a rather sudden halt, too, nearly losing his balance. Davis turned around as he frowned at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "And just what was that about?" He asked, although I think I answered his question as I grinned, raising one hand up and clamping my index finger and thumb over my nose. "Davis, just when was the last time you had a shower?"

About an hour later, yes, I did say hour. That boy has got to take the longest showers I've ever seen from a guy! Ahem, sorry. About an hour later we were finally on the Kamiya doorstep, Davis about to reach up and ring the doorbell when I stopped him, shaking my head. "Didn't you read the email thoroughly, Davis? Kari specifically said to knock due to the fact that her dad is still home."

"Oh" was again how he responded, causing me just to roll my eyes before Davis knocked softly on the door, this being responded by Tai a few seconds later, who had obviously finally decided to drag himself out of bed. Davis and myself each flashed him a grin, the elder Digidestined nodding and stepping aside to let us in, closing the door quietly behind us. "Hey Tai, why didn't we just meet somewhere else?" Davis whispered as we followed Tai into Kari's room, where Yolei, TK, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe and even Mimi were...although Mimi was only in through a WebCam connection that Izzy had installed on his PiBook laptop.

"Because Dad, for whatever reason, said that Kari and me can't go anywhere until either he woke up this morning, or Mom came home from her overnight cooking class." Davis, however, didn't hear what Tai had just said, his jaw hanging down slightly as he saw that TK had made it impossible for Davis to sit by Kari, the young girl having positioned herself by one side of her bed, the Chosen of Hope sitting directly beside her. Davis started to stomp over towards TK, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and then promptly tripped him, catching him as he fell so that he landed lightly on the floor.

In a hushed tone, I placed my mouth close to his ear, making sure to keep it quiet so that the rest of the group didn't hear. "Davis, I told you, Kari doesn't feel that same way about you. It's about time that you gr-" Davis tried to retaliate out of the death grip I had on him, but I simply adjusted the hold slightly so that it was digging slightly into his windpipe, causing him to immediately stop. "It's time that you grew out of your little crush and realized that TK and Kari are meant for each other, but they haven't been able to get together because of you!" This was said by me practically spitting it out between my teeth, my patience starting to wear a little thin with Davis' constant chase after Kari. After he showed that he was going to stop by simply nodding, I realized my hold on him and stood up, shrugging in a casual manner before moving and sitting beside Yolei. The violet-haired girl smiled a little bit at me, which I returned in full before turning my attention to Tai, who was sitting beside Izzy on the floor, the PiBook setup on the dresser so that Mimi could see the entire group. Well, whatever was going on, it obviously wasn't important enough for Izzy to need his computer, considering that he had always tried to illustrate EVERYTHING with it.

After everyone had sat about ten seconds in silence, Tai finally cleared his throat and stood up, leaning back against the wall and sighing softly before beginning to speak. "Now, as some of you may or may not know, most of our parents have been thinking about moving out of this area and moving to various areas of the world to attempt to avoid the Digimon. Mimi was obviously the first one to suffer from this, but not even the move was able to keep her from her Digimon. For this reason...I think it's time that we tried taking our parents to the Digital World, so that they can meet all the GOOD Digimon that are there. Maybe it'll make it so that they realize that not every Digimon are like Devimon," Tai paused he saw that TK had flinched at that name, but continued after a nod from the young blonde.", Arukenimon and Myotismon. If they realize this...we might just be able to keep our group together. In order to do this, however, we're going to have to contact EVERY Digidestined on Earth. In doing that, we can decide on when to head to the Digital World and try to make it so we're all there at the same time. This'll make it so that they realize that we're not the only ones who try to protect this world and the digital one." Everyone sat in stunned silence, Yolei leaning slightly against me at the same instant that Kari leaned her body slightly against TK, causing me to shoot a quick glance over at Davis, and letting out a relived sigh inwardly as I saw that he was still somehow managing to restrain himself at this point. I then raised my eyes back up to Tai to see that he had done the same thing as me when he saw his little sister lean against TK, the elder Digidestined leader's chocolate brown eyes showing a hint of pride at how Davis had grown.

I cleared my throat at this point, causing everyone to turn their heads to look at me. After I made sure that I had their attention, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my dark D3, holding it up as a visual for what I was going to say. "Not every Digidestined in the world has a D3, though. Isn't that still needed in order to get to the Digital World?" After I had asked this, I lowered my D3 down, resting it on my knee as Izzy got up to his feet, shaking his head once in a way of saying no before beginning to explain. "After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and Oikawa restored the Digital World's energy, the DigiPorts can be opened by any sort of Digivice. Here, allow me to demonstrate." With this being said, Izzy reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Digivice and walked over to Tai's computer, apparently deciding to still let Mimi watch at this point. After glancing over his shoulder to make sure everyone was watching him the dark-red headed boy raised his hand, pointing the Digivice at the screen as he said the words that Yolei had apparently loved to say over and over again when fighting against me; DigiPort Open! Before our very eyes, the DigiPort did indeed came onto the screen, one of the indicators on the edge of it indicating it was open. I couldn't help but smile at this as I saw it, but I again coughed as everyone smiled in celebration at what they had just found out.

"I don't know about you guys, but even if the DigiPorts will open to any Digivice now...how am I going to explain the coloring on mine when it comes time to take my parents there? They're not stupid, they know that black represents evil. When they see mine..." Izzy walked over, allowing the DigiPort to close as he held his Digivice in front of me, my eyes slipping down to look at it before going back up to Izzy's eyes again.

"You said that when your Digivice first arrived, it was just like this, right? Well, I suggest you just tell your parents the truth. Just as long as you're done explaining how it came into being that you quickly tell them that you're no longer the Digimon Emperor." Izzy added the third sentence with a bit of a laugh, which got a quiet chuckle going through the room. With a nod, I slipped my D3 back into my pocket, pausing as I withdrew my arm, hesitating just a moment longer before resting my arm around Yolei's back. My hand didn't rest on her, of course, instead resting on the area of the bed right beside her, seeing as how she had positioned herself similarly to how Kari had, except she had me sitting beside her to keep Davis from sitting beside her. Yolei's eyes raised to mine in an obvious question, but I gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later', the violet-haired girl nodding a little bit before just getting comfortable again, not seeming to mind my arm being there. Izzy had walked away after he had added his two cents to my problem of the dark D3, moving to sit back down where he had been before, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head against the wall as Tai moved away from the wall.

"Each child is to handle their own family, unless of course they think that it might be a bit too small of a group. Sora will be taking her mom with her, but she'll also be swinging over to Tokyo briefly to pick her dad up before coming back here and doubling up with Izzy and his parents." Izzy's and Sora's eyes snapped open after Tai had said this, making it obvious that they hadn't been informed of that little bit of information beforehand. The huge-haired Digidestined glanced behind him and I swear I could see just the hint of a smirk on his face as he looked at Sora's surprised expression, but his tone was as sincere as it could get as he asked her if that arrangement was okay. Sora nodded to show she was okay with it, Izzy doing the same, though he seemed a little more nervous than Sora did.

"Next, TK and Matt will obviously be trying to get their parents together to take them along, but just to be sure, I'm going to have them double up with Kari, myself and our parents." Kari sat up a bit straighter after this, nodding her agreement as TK did the same, then digging into his pants with one hand. The other, I noticed, was resting around Kari in a similar fashion to what I had with Yolei, and it seemed that Kari had scooted a bit closer to TK since the meeting had begun. TK finally pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and tapping a key a couple of times before raising it to his ear, sitting there a couple of seconds in silence before grinning as whoever he had called apparently picked up the phone. "Hey there, Matt. Listen, Tai just came up with a rather crazy plan. No, not as crazy as trying to take on Piedmon by himself. He wants to take all the families of the Digidestined to the Digital World." TK winced as he took the phone away from his ear as Matt apparently started to shout something, Tai rolling his eyes before snatching the phone from TK and raising it to his ear.

"Matt? Yeah, this is Tai. Uh uh, you listen to me, Goldylocks. Whether you know it or not, most of the families of the Digidestined her in Odaiba are considering moving because of what happened in our battle against MaloMyotismon. If we don't prove to them that the Digital World isn't nearly as dangerous as they think it to be me, our group might get split up. Yes, I know there's a certain person's family whom you wish would move away, but he's a valuable member of the team. Would you prefer that I put you on your own with that family, Matt?" Tai laughed as he took the phone away from his ear again, Matt apparently shouting into it again from what Tai had just said. The big-haired brunette waited until Matt had stopped yelling before bringing the phone to his ears again. "No, no, I won't put you with that family, seeing as how the Digidestined of that family will be handling it on his own. You and TK, however, we have to somehow bring your parents together and get them over to my house so that you can tag team with Kari and me when it comes to our parents. Hey, I told you to keep quiet about that!"

Tai scowled after Matt had something he apparently didn't like, rolling his eyes before muttering a couple of 'yeah' and 'uh-huh'-type sayings into the phone before flipping it closed and tossing it back to TK, who caught it with ease and slipped back inside of his pants pocket. As the phone was put away, the Chosen of Courage brought his eyes to rest on the group, smiling a bit of a depressed smile as he did so. "If you guys thought battling against the likes of Control Spire Digimon and MaloMyotismon was bad, wait until you try and explain what Digimon are to your family."

Author's Note: Well, there's the first chapter. Now, I want to get something clear right here and now: I will NOT continue this story until I have at least five reviews from five seperate people, got it? I don't think five is asking too much, do you?


End file.
